


You Say What You Need To Say

by orphan_account



Series: A State of Being Wounded, Hurt Then Healing. [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, a jared centric fic???, alternative title: 14 days of jalana, it wont end happily i mean look at the setup here, oh yeah forgot to mention, slow burn??? i think??, what???, written by me???, yeah im surprised too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alana Beck is a smart girl, everyone knows that. It shouldn't have been a surprise that she figured it out, but it is.Jared Kleinman knew that when the shitshow goes down, fingers will be pointed at him too. So when she starts suspecting, he knows what he needs to do.Befriend Alana Beck, distract her, and make her forget.Jared was no master at playing people, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve.





	You Say What You Need To Say

**Author's Note:**

> In which just after Evan tries to run away from the truth, Jared does the same.

Jared's phone rings.

He really didn't want to answer it, he had just chased Evan Hansen out of his house a few minutes ago, and he really can't talk right now.

He's too busy wiping angry tears off his face, and the words _that asshole_ was on a constant loop in his mind. He refrains from going all _Connor Murphy_ and wreck all of the things in his room, but he had a strong urge to punch the wall.

The phone doesn't stop ringing.

By the fifth ring, he grabs his phone off the table in irritation. He knew that it was probably Andrew Warrington asking about that literature project they got together, and Jared had already done three pages of his book report, Andrew doesn't need to worry. What he needs to about is that he really wanted to fucking kick his ass right now.

"God, Andrew I told you it would be ready by Friday! Fuck off!" Some of his anger was lessened, and he actually felt satisfied.

"It's actually Alana Beck?" She sounded affronted. "I could call later if right now is a bad time."

It was like a bucket of ice cold water was doused on his head, all of his anger evaporated in a second. He wiped his tears away and forced his voice to become steady.

"Sorry, no. I'm alright. So, what's up?" He tried to say casually, ignoring - or trying to ignore the fact that he messed up.

"Right." She said, unamused. "Can you meet me right now? In Ellison State Park? I have to talk to you about something."

"Is it about The Connor Project?" He said, and he's surprised that he kept the bitterness from his voice.

"No. Yes. Maybe? I just need you to go." Jared's eyebrows shoot up, she sounded afraid.

"Be there in five."

* * *

 

He met Alana by a secluded spot in the park. It was edging towards the forest part of the park, and only a lone park bench was placed in there. Jared, with a surge of hot anger, wondered where in that forest did Evan break his arm.

Alana sat at the bench, kicking away a few pebbles as she stared at the ground, thinking.

"Hey." He said, breaking the silence as he sat next to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

Alana's eyes darted to the side. She took a breath.

"I don't think Evan was really friends with Connor." Alana looked like she was unsure, and at the same time, sure of the fact.

Jared was taken aback. When the surprise fades away, he can't help the bitter satisfaction that forms in his chest. He wasn't an asshole, unlike Evan, so he doesn't outright say it.

He might be also a bit afraid - but really, could you blame him? Evan had a point, he really was involved in his mess. But you know what? Fuck that guy.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. Alana looked taken aback, maybe because of the fact that he doesn't look angry. He isn't smug either, he kept everything in a tightly wrapped box.

"Because." Alana stopped, then took a breath. "Things don't match up. I don't know Evan as much as you do, but it feels sort of - _sick,_ to do that? Evan won't ever do that. But it doesn't _make sense._ "

There was a steely glint in her eye, but she was still afraid. Jared doesn't move.

"I mean, he said in one email that he and Connor always went to the orchard since last November, but another said that he first went to the orchard since last summer." She looked certain this time. "Jared, tell me. Has Evan been lying all this time?"

She leered over at Jared. Jared felt his throat go dry.

"No." He said, because Evan was the one who created the lie, who reveled in it but Jared was the one who planted the seed and watered it. He knew that he was the one who _told_ Evan to lie, he knew that he was the one who improved and backdated the emails. He was just as _fucked_ as Evan was. "What the _hell,_ Alana?"

She reeled, suddenly covering her hand with her face.

"You're - You're right. God, that's _sick._ I don't even know why I - " She finished off with a shaky breath. "Sorry."

"Okay, whatever." Jared let out a sigh. He hoped it sounded condescending instead of relieved. "Just - Alana, you know Evan. He can barely string five words together without stuttering. Why do you think he would lie about a thing like this?"

Alana stared at the space in front of her, contempletative. There was a spark in her eyes that made Jared go tense.

"Right." She said. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS!!! Its a prologue kind of thing, so.


End file.
